Happy Thoughts
by FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: Aqua has a happy thought while sitting in the Realm of Darkness. Post-BBS, spoilers possibly. Terra/Ven, don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Seeing as I now have BBS, I can now have inspiration! INSPIRATION! Enjoy Aqua being a yaoi fangirl in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor it's characters, I thought you would know that by now?**

* * *

><p>Aqua looked around the hall, making sure there was nobody there, and, to her unsurprise, there was none.<p>

She rounded the corner into the kitchen, and went into the fridge and grabbed the chocolate ice cream, not just any ice cream, _Ven's_ secret stash of it.

_Okay, now I just have to get back to my room._ Aqua though.

She was silently walking the hall, when she heard a voice coming from Terra's room.

"Hmm?" she said.

"C'mon Terra! You can do it, you're a grown man! Well, actually I'm only 18, but that's beside the point!" he said to himself.

_What is he talking about?_ Aqua pondered. She quickly went into her room across the hall, put the ice cream up and went back with a cup in hand.

_Time to see if this actually works._ She put the cup up to the door, and listened.

"You can do this Terra, you're strong. You have abs...I think," he said, Aqua giggled at this.

"Ugh! Why must this be so difficult?" he complained, "I mean, what will the Master and Aqua think of me?"

_What does that supposed to mean?_ Aqua though.

"I mean, come on now! Why am I complaining? I mean, it's just them after all, one's like, my dad and the other's practically my sister," Terra said.

_Oh, sister, real nice, and here I thought I could be superior to you._ Aqua commented sarcastically.

"But, the one that really needs to know first is Ven," Terra said.

_Ven? What does he have to do with it?_

"I mean, he's only what? 16? He's not ready for this," Terra said.

_What is he talking about?_ Aqua thought, _It, it can't be what I think it is? Is it? I hope so!_

"Oh who am I kidding? I'm in love with Ven!" Terra said, quite loudly at that.

Aqua was a bit shocked at first, but then jumped into the air, fist pumping.

"Yes! I was so totally right!"

Suddenly, the door opened, and Terra stepped out to this odd sight.

"Aqua? What are you doing?" Terra asked.

She quickly composed herself, "Oh nothing, just, thinking."

Terra shrugged it off, and left to get a glass of water.

"Off to see Ven! See what he thinks of Terra," Aqua said, quickly running into Ven's room.

She was greeted with the sight of Ven attacking a mini-Aqua doll with the wooden keyblade Terra gave him.

"Ven? Why are you hitting mini-me?" she asked.

He quickly stopped and hastily said, "No reason!"

Aqua smirked, "I see, or is it because of a certain someone?"

He sent a scowl right back, "Oh Future Master Aqua, tell me who?"

"Oh, I dunno, perhaps a certain keyblade wielder by the name of, oh, Terra?"

"Ha! Really now?" Ven shot back.

"Hmmph, don't you like him though? His toned muscles, his adorably-handsome face, he odd hair?"

Ven was blushing a bit now at the thought of him.

"Aha! I knew it! You do like him!" Aqua said.

"Yes, you know, but now, you must die for knowing!" Ven said, jokingly serious.

"Hmmph, Stop," Aqua said, casting a stop spell on Ven, who froze into place.

"Now Ven, when I release this spell, I want you to go into Terra's room, and confess your undeniable love for him!" Aqua commanded.

She released it, and Ven ran to Terra's room, completely freaked out.

"YES! This will work! I know it! If anything, I'll cast a barrier spell on the door so they can't leave!" she said to nobody in particular.

She paused, "I blame the Master, he let me on the Internet too long."

She then ran over to Terra's room, and put her ear against the door.

"Hey Ven." "Hey Terra."

"What brings you here Ven?" Terra asked.

"Nothing really," Ven said.

Aqua scowled, _This is not how I planned this in my head._

Then, a miracle happened, "Hey, Ven, I, umm, have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Umm, err, well."

_Come on Terra, spit it out! _Aqua thought.

"Well Terra? I don't have all day," Ven said.

"Well, umm, I, uhh, wondered if, you'll, well."

"I'll, what, Terra? I'll, hug you? I'll, kiss you? I'll, _touch_ you?" Ven said.

Aqua smiled, a very large smile, then, the jumped into the air shouting "YES!"

"Aqua? What in the world are you doing?"

Aqua stopped, "Oh! Master Eraqus! Hi! When did you get home?"

He looked leery, "Just a bit ago Aqua? What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," she said with a smile.

Just then, Terra's door opened, revealing Terra and Ventus, smirking for some reason.

"I knew! You were eavesdropping on _our_ conversation!" Terra accused.

Aqua looked shocked, "Why, I would never do such a thing!"

"Aqua, you're a horrible liar. But, Master! You too?" Ven accused.

"What? I'm confused! Aqua was eavesdropping on you all?" Eraqus said.

"Yes!" they said.

"Well Aqua, explain yourself."

She shook her head, "I blame them," she pointed at Terra and Ven, "Because Ven had delicious ice cream, which I took by the way." "HEY!" Ven yelled. "And I heard Terra talk about something, and it ended up with me coming to the conclusion that Terra liked Ven I went to Ven and told him though the usage of a stop spell and then I heard them talking and Ven got all like, kinky and stuff I guess and then you came and here we are! And now, I need to breath."

They looked at her, before Eraqus said, "Aqua, no more computer time for now. You've been on it way too much."

He then turned and walked away.

Terra and Ven turned to her.

"Aqua, you scare me sometimes, and I'm a month older than you!" Terra said.

"I agree," Ven said.

Aqua laughed, "I'll let you two go about your business now, have fun."

She caught a glimpse of them while she left to her room, to finish the ice cream before Ven mauls her.

* * *

><p>Aqua smiled at the thought, it always brightened up her day, if it was day anyway.<p>

"That's what I get for sacrificing myself to this realm of darkness," Aqua said, "At least this castle is more of less empty, the occasional monster now and then."

She laughed, "Listen to myself, I talking to me!"

She laughed, and feel asleep with a picture of Terra and Ven making out, with her in the background, giving them a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah, no, I don't get it either. These are just the vibes that came across me while playing BBS.**


End file.
